Will Fairy Tail Survive?
by Skye the dragon slayer
Summary: Meet Fairy Tail's newest dragon slayer Skye. Follow her on her crazy adventures with her best friend Sutomo. Will Fairy Tail survive the crazy? Pairings: StingxOc RoguexOc NatsuxLucy Grayx Juvia and more. Rate T because of the violence ad Sutomo's colorful language. I suck at summaries but please read it.
1. I join Fairy Tail

**Hi this is Skye the Dragon Slayer and I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own Skye. Also Skye is 10 in this.**

**Now onto the story**

Skye's POV

I was walking down one of the many streets of the town I was in when some guy with pink hair and a blue exceed trailing behind him came running right into me.

"Watch where you're going!" said the pink haired guy.

"Watch where I'm going? Pinky you ran into me!" I screamed at the man I dubbed Pinky.

"My hair isn't pink it's salmon! And my name isn't Pinky, it's Natsu," said Natsu.

I was about to make a comment about salmon being a type of pink when my exceed Eclipse ran into me. "S-s-someone took m-my fish." Cried my exceed. "Cool you have an exceed then you must be a dragon slayer," said Natsu.

"I am what is it to you?" I said.

"I am too. Did your dragon disappear on x777 to?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah I don't know where he went but I hope to find him one day." I answered. "Name's Skye by the way."

Then a blonde woman showed up and she said, "Natsu I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry Lucy." said Natsu.

"Who's this Natsu?" questioned Lucy.

"This is Skye, Lucy, she's a Dragon Slayer too." answered Natsu happily.

"A dragon slayer huh you must be very powerful." said Lucy. "I am." I said proudly. "Natsu the job, remember." Lucy said.

"A job huh, you two must be the mages from Fairy Tail that took up the job to defeat the dark guild in the area." I said.

"We are." Natsu replied.

"I want to help you take down the dark guild. I have a bone to pick with the master." I said. "No way. A kid like you will only slow me down." said Natsu.

"A kid like me! Did you forget that I'm a dragon slayer too and I could probably kick you're a**!" I shouted at Natsu.

"Skye, you can come. It would be nice to have another dragon slayer to take down the dark guild." said Lucy.

"Yes!" I yelled excitedly, while I jumped up and down.

"Follow me!" I shouted after them as I took off running with Natsu running after me.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lucy shouted after me as she tried to catch up to me and Natsu.

After what felt like hours of walking which was only about 15 minutes of me sing horribly off key over and over again "We're trekking through the forest!" Natsu finally snapped. "SHUT UP!"

"We're here" I shouted as we arrived at a huge building that was just on the outskirts of town and through a small part of the forest, and was taller than the tree line that somehow no one seemed to notice.

"How did we miss that?" asked Natsu when he saw the huge building.

"I don't know." Said Lucy absolute confused that they had missed the huge building.

"Oh everyone does, so don't feel bad about it." Replied Skye happily.

"Let's kick some dark guild butt!" I shouted loudly.

Then I kicked the door and punched the nearest person in the face, who happened to be Natsu.

"OW! What was that for!?" shouted Natsu.

"Sorry I was kind of caught in the moment and punched the nearest person, which happened to be you." I replied sheepishly.

"I hate to break up your little moment, but I if you want to live you will hand over the little brat." Said this creepy guy with a black cloak on and a creepy tattoo that covered half of his face.

"Wait it's _**you**__._ I refuse to join your guild of creepos." I shouted back at the leader of the creepos.

"You truly a fool if you don't want to join my guild and become the most powerful mage in all of Fiore." Said the guild master.

"God just shut up!" I shouted at the guild master while punching him in the face.

"I'm all fired up!" shouted Natsu while also punching the nearest member the dark guild in the face.

"Gate of lion I open thee."Shouted Lucy summoning a celestial spirit.

"Princess your knight in shining armor has arrived" said the celestial spirit.

"Loke just fight the bad guys." Said Lucy slightly annoyed.

"As you wish princess." said Loke while using his magic to take down a few of the members of the dark guild.

I was getting sick of the guild master getting back up from the punches and kicks I was throwing at him so I decided to end it now.

"Dimension Dragon's Roar!" I shouted as a mass of purple energy came out of my mouth.

The dark guild master fell to the ground unconscious and very injured and probably most likely almost dead as he took the full force of a dragon's roar at such a close range. I then tied him up with the rope I found lying conveniently on the ground. The rest of the dark guild either ran away or was lying unconscious on the floor.

"I guess you're pretty tough kid." Said Natsu after witnessing me take down the dark guild master.

"You're really strong." Said Lucy.

"Are you in a guild kid?" Asked Natsu.

"No but I'm looking for one." I said answering Natsu's question.

"Then you should join Fairy Tail we could always use another dragon slayer." Said Natsu happily.

"Alright then I'll join Fairy Tail."I said happily.

**How did you like the prologue? Well if you did please review.**

**My beta reader Sunbeam0943 was giving me ideas while I was writing this so thanks Sunbeam. Here is some oc info:**

**Name:** Skye Sunpō

**Age:** 10

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance: ** Lavender colored hair that seems to always be somewhat messy no matter what. Sky blue tank top with a black leather jacket that is tied around her waist, white mini skirt with navy blue leggings and black boots that come up to her knees.

**Guild Stamp: ** In-between her shoulder blades and it is ice blue.

**Magic:** Dimension Dragon Slaying

**Likes:** Bugging people, hanging out with friends, dimension travelling, Taco dimension, and matchmaking

**Dislikes: **People being mean to her friends, people who can't take a joke, **Guild:** Fairy Tail

**Quirks: ** Incredibly random and **very** hyper. Is super overprotective when it comes to her friends because she is afraid that if she doesn't she will lose them like when her dragon left.

**Friends:** Sutomo, Wendy, Erza, Cana, Mira, Lucy, Levy,

**Back story:** Found at a young age by the dimension dragon Uchū who taught her magic. After Uchū disappears on x777 she left to look for a mage guild.

**Sunbeam's oc Sutomo will be showing up in the next chapter so here's some info about her: **

**Name:** Sutomo Dreyar

**Gender:** Female

**Guild Stamp:** Pink Fairy mark right on her heart.

**Appearance:** Corn yellow hair that stops just below her chin, always a little messy. Black sleeveless vest that covers her guild stamp. Dark skinny jeans tucked into black knee- length boots. Silver gauntlets on both arms, and 3 long scars going diagonally down her body.

**Age:** 10 then 17.

**Magic:** Blue Lightning Magic and special Light magic

**Likes:** Watching Fairy Tail Bar fights, Combat, Skye's antics on occasion. Team Natsu.

**Dislikes:** Idiots, death, Skye's antics on occasion.

**Guild:** Fairy Tail and proud of it.

**Friends:** Skye, Team Natsu, Mira, Cana, Levy, Gajeel, and Sting (Both on occasion).

**Quirks:** Always calm but will lose her temper when pushed. Watch out after that cause she will get violent and knows a lot more swear words than she should. If she loses all her magic she will die. Doesn't smile much after the Tenrue Island incident. Love's a good challenge and has the combat skills to back it up. Not afraid to pummel you if provoked. Probably knows more wrestling and martial arts than most teenage girls. Serious Daddy issues.

**Back story:** Laxus' younger sister. Both lost their mom when she was 2. When she understood what death meant at age 4, she didn't say a word for 2 years. Joined Fairy Tail at age 9 and followed Team Natsu around (A LOT!), after the Tenrue incident she became a lot less cheerful and that didn't improve after losing to Rogue in the Grand Magic Games at age 12. A year after that she fought Acnologia resulting in the 3 scars across her body. This happened during a 10 year job that only took her 2 years. (3 if you count recuperation time from


	2. New Friends and Motion Sickness

**Hey Skye the Dragon Slayer here with a new chapter people seemed to like the first so I'm back with another. I have another story up to so check it out if you want. Also Sunbeam0943's oc Sutomo will show up in this story. Also Skye and Sutomo are 10 in this.**

**Disclaimer: I, Skye the dragon slayer do not nor will ever own Fairy tail or any of its characters; I also don't own Sutomo Sunbeam0943 does. I did own a bagel but I ate it. Now on with the story!**

Skye's POV

I was following Lucy and Natsu back to their guild so I could join. My exceed saw the building and flew excitedly towards it, but failed to notice the doors were closed. I chased after my exceed and arrived just in time for my exceed to fly into the closed doors at full force, and land on my head. I then went inside and asked to talk to the master. I talked to the master and got my guild stamp in-between by shoulder blades and it's ice blue. By this time Natsu and Lucy got here just in time for the master to announce me as a new member of Fairy Tail.

"Listen up we have a new member joining us." Shouted the master.

"This is Skye and her exceed Eclipse will be joining us." The master shouted to the rest of the guild.

"An exceed that must mean you're a dragon slayer." Someone shouted.

"I am a dragon slayer." I shouted to the guild.

"Cool another dragon slayer!" Shouted some other random person.

After a while a woman with blue hair that looked about Lucy's age came over to talk to me.

"Hi my name is Levy welcome to the guild." Said Levy.

"Hi names Skye. What kind of magic do you use?" I asked.

"Solid Script Magic, what kind of dragon slaying magic do you use?" Levy asked.

"Dimensional Dragon Slaying." I said.

Eclipse's POV

The other exceeds came and introduced themselves to me.

"Hi I'm Happy nice to meet you." Said the blue cat named Happy.

"The names Pantherlily." Said the black cat named Pantherlily.

"Hello I'm Charla it's nice to have another female exceed to talk to." Said the white cat named Charla.

"Nice to meet you all." I said.

Skye's POV

"I'll introduce you to the other dragon slayers if you want." Levy afford.

"That would be great." I said.

We walked over to a girl who looked like she was probably a year or two older than me.

"Skye this is Wendy." Levy introduced.

"Hi I'm Skye, you're a dragon slayer?" I asked excited that there was a dragon slayer my age.

"Hi Skye, I am a air dragon slayer and you are?" I asked Wendy.

"I'm a Dimension Dragon slayer." I said.

Levy was about to go introduce me to another dragon slayer when a girl about my age ran up to Levy.

"Levy-chan do you know if Natsu and Lucy are back yet, and who's this?" Asked the girl.

"Su-chan this Skye she just joined the guild. And Yes Natsu and Lucy are back. Why don't you show Skye around?" Levy said.

"Ok thanks Levy-chan! You coming?" Su replied.

"Oh by the way the name is Sutomo, but you can just call me Su or Su-chan." Said Sutomo.

"What kind of magic do you use Su-chan?" I asked.

"Blue Lighting magic. What kind of magic do you use Skye-chan?" Asked Su-chan.

"Dimension Dragon Slayer magic."I said.

"A dragon slayer, cool!" Su said excitedly.

"I'll go introduce you to Team Natsu they're one of the strongest teams." Said Su. Su grabbed my arm and dragged me to a table where four people were sitting I only recognized two of the people sitting there as Lucy and Natsu.

"Er-chan, Gray, Natsu, Lucy-chan this is Skye she just joined the guild and she's a dragon slayer!" Said Su-chan excitedly.

"Nice to meet you Skye I'm Erza." Said the woman with red hair.

"Yo I'm Gray." Said the guy with no shirt.

"Gray clothes." Said Lucy.

"Wait! What!" Gray shouted and went to go find his shirt.

"Skye I challenge you to a fight." Said Natsu.

"Nakama don't fight." Said Erza with this scary aura around her.

"Y-y-y-yes Erza." Said Natsu terrified.

I realized that Team Natsu was looking at a job flyer.

"Team Natsu is looking at a job flyer." I whispered to Su.

"Cool we should go with them" Su whispered back

Su and I followed Team Natsu onto the train and when they finally noticed us it was too late for them to send us back.

"Why did you two follow us?" Asked Lucy.

"I wanted to go on a mission with Team Natsu and I dragged Skye with me Lucy-chan." Said Su.

"Well it's too late to send them back so they will come with us." Erza said.

"Thanks Er-chan." Said Su happily.

"Uhhgh." was I'll I said because like Natsu I was incredibly motion sick and was green and bent over about to puke.

"Oh my god Skye-chan are you ok?" Said Su very worried.

"M-m-motion s-s-sickness." Was all I said.

"I guess motion sickness is a dragon slayer thing." Gray said pointing to a Natsu who looked just as green as me.

After a long train ride we finally got off the train.

"Land sweet land!" I said almost kissing the ground beneath my feet.

We arrived at the mayor's house to talk about the job.

"Did Fairy Tail not take my job request seriously!?" The mayor screeched in anger.

"We ask for help and the send a team of four and two children!" The mayor shouted.

"I'm sorry those two followed us a long, but I assure we all our very powerful mages even those two." Erza said calmly

"Fairy Tail better do a good job." The mayor seemed to calm down a little.

"We will." Natsu said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived at the lair of the bandits which after hours of searching turned out to be under the huge boulder that was in the park right by the mayor's house.

"All right let's kick some bandit butt." I shouted which alerted all of the bandits, and they all came at us.

"Reequip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" said Erza as she reequipped into the Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Gate of the bull!" Lucy shouted summoning a celestial spirit.

"Nice boobs as always Lucy." Said the celestial spirit.

"Taurus stop being a perv and fight the bandits." Lucy shouted at Taurus.

"Ice Make: Cage!" Gray said as he made a cage out of ice that caught a bunch of the bandits.

"Dimension Dragon's Claws!" I said as purple energy gathered around my hand's creating claws. I then attacked a bunch of bandits and they were knocked unconscious.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted as the fire came out of his mouth taking out the leader of the bandits.

"Blue Lightning Rager!" Su said as blue lightning struck the rest of the bandits knocking them unconscious.

I think that tying up all the bandits took longer than defeating them.

After Team Natsu received the reward we headed back and Erza scolded us the rest of the train ride about how we shouldn't follow them on missions as they could be dangerous and we could get hurt.

**How'd you like the chapter? If people like the story I'll update faster hopefully.**

**But please review and flames won't bother me. All flames will be used to make my evil robot army to destroy the fourth wall and take over anime and the world. Thanks Sunbeam for letting me use Su and for being my beta reader.**

**Su: Arigatou for reading and see ya next time! Ja ne!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey Skye the dragon slayer here! I'm sorry but no new chapter for a while.**

**My beta reader is at camp. Also I won't be updating till I get some reviews and my beta reader comes back from camp. So the soonest new chapter will be next Saturday or Sunday. So review if you want a new chapter. Peace!**


	4. Update Notice

**Hey Skye the Dragon Slayer here! My reasons for not updating:**

**Writers block.**

**Vacation and camp**

**School work**

**Working on other stories**

**[Insert totally buyable excuse]**

**But I will update soon!**

**Peace! **


End file.
